Adventure Awaits
by Aerilon452
Summary: It's Uma's birthday and Harry knows the perfect gift to give her.
1. Chapter 1

Auradon was better than they could have imagined. The forest was greener than green, and the sky was so blue. It was beautiful beyond words. Uma, however, wasn't taking in the sights today. She was resting against the base of a rather large tree watching Harry Hook saunter her way. He had a playfully mischievous smirk gracing his lips that made her heart skip a beat. She saw he had one hand behind his back while he had his hook moving back and forth as if saying 'tick tock'. Today was Uma's birthday, and Harry was the only one she wanted to celebrate it with. "Where have you been?" she asked in a sassy manner.

"Picking up your present," Harry answered, giving her a little wink. Then, he showed her what he'd gotten for her this year. He'd gone to a blacksmith and had the man forge a sword worthy of the feared pirate captain, Uma. Closing the distance between them, he handed her the ocean blue velvet bag and then he bowed. Seconds later, he straightened his posture and waited for her to open her present. He wanted to see the look on her face when she saw her new sword for the first time.

Uma didn't wait. She yanked the gold braid free and pushed the velvet down revealing the handle of her new sword. The blade was engraved with her signature octopus with the tentacles wrapping around the base. Somehow, the blade held a sea green tint to the metal. Without hesitation, she fit the blade into the sheath at her side. It was a perfect fit. "Harry…" she said his name, but after that she was at a loss for words. So, she showed him what she was feeling. Uma grabbed the lapels of Harry's jacket and hauled him close, her lips seeking his.

Harry fell into the kiss, letting the taste of Uma envelope his senses. She was as powerful as the oceans and would willingly get swept along on her tide. He slipped his right arm around her waist, tightening his hold, picking her up. She gasped into his mouth, draping her arms over his shoulders, and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Happy birthday," he said with a broad smile.

Uma cupped his cheek, smiling in return. "Careful, or you'll spoil me," she warned lightly.

"Good," Hook replied, grinning wickedly at her. Turning his face, he kissed her palm.

In the year since Uma, Harry, and Gil had lived in Auradon, she'd found she'd willingly let go of some of her hard-fought toughness. The barrier was down. The kids from the isle were free to come and go as they pleased while all their parents remained. They were all free. It felt good. "What now?" she asked. For the first time the future didn't frighten her.

"Now…" Harry set Uma on her feet, taking her hand. "You're going to follow me." He, Gil, and the other VK's had pulled together to give Uma an amazing gift. Then, he had a thought that would make the surprise even more impactful. Harry took out a black bandana and started to lift it to cover her eyes, but she stopped him. "You trust me," he reminded her.

Uma relented because Harry was right. She did trust him. She trusted him more than anyone on the Isle or Auradon. Nodding, she let him blindfold her. At first her heart raced out of fear. She didn't want to trip and fall flat on her face. How embarrassing would that be? Normally, Uma hated to be surprised, but when it came to Harry, she let him have that honor.

After tying the bandana, Harry whispered in her ear, "I'll be your eyes." He took her hand then and started to guide her in the direction of the harbor where all their friends were waiting.

**AURADON HARBOR DOCKS:  
**

Gil was gorging himself on grapes. He loved them so much; he couldn't get enough. When he looked up from the empty bottom of the bowl, he saw Harry leading Uma they're way. In his exuberance, he dropped the dish and raced towards those assembled. "They're here!" he shouted, grape juice running down his chin.

Jay smiled, shaking his head. Gil was a dork sometimes, but he had a good heart. "Okay dude, calm down," he laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulders. Two years since the barrier had come down and the world hadn't imploded with every villain kid trying to take over, trying to fulfill the desires of their parents.

Mal stood, nestled against Ben's side. Today was another milestone between her and Uma; towards building a strong foundation of friendship. They were all together to celebrate her birthday. Mal was excited for Uma to see what her present was. "Think she'll be surprised?" she asked Ben.

"I think so. Harry worked really hard on most of it," Ben replied with a smile and then kissed the top of Mal's head; his Queen. Harry Hook was really the brains behind the gift. Ben had been more than happy to help, like the rest of them. They were all pulling together, just like he had envisioned.

"She'll love it," Evie chimed in, giggling. "How can she not? It's what she's always wanted… according to Harry!" She kissed Doug's cheek, her hand coming up to cup the back of his neck. Carlos and Jane were putting the finishing touches that Harry had requested.

Harry guided Uma to the perfect spot in the center of the dock after seeing all their friends were in place. He then moved behind her to untie the blindfold while he whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes for me, love."

"Harry…" Uma stressed his name. She was ready to get on with it. Surprises were not her favorite thing, but she was learning to like them. Still, she had a long way to go.

"Indulge me," Harry playfully whined.

Uma sighed and from behind the blindfold, she shut her eyes. "Okay, I closed them," she said, giving him attitude. Harry just kissed the back of her head. Uma's heart had never been so full of love as it was at this moment. The darkness of the blindfold lifted, and even though her eyes were closed, the noon day sun bathed her in light.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked. He brought his hand up covering her eyes. Uma laughed, leaning back against him. "On three, you can open your eyes. One, two, three." He dropped his hands and immediately he heard her gasp of surprise. Harry backed away a single step letting her take it all in.

Uma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Docked in the harbor was a restored Man of War vessel. It was one that had served them as a lair for many years on the Isle; the ship had belonged to the infamous Captain Hook. The colors being flown were all Uma's, however. "You got me a ship?" she asked excitedly, her words also conveying shock. Before he could answer, she threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Uma!" Harry crowed, wrapping his arms around her in turn, picking her up, and spinning her about. Setting her back on her feet, he asked, "Are you ready to board your vessel, Captain?"

"Soon, but first…" Uma jerked her head towards their friends, "Let's party." This was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

The day had gone by at the speed of light; laughter, dancing, and singing had eaten up most of the time. The King and Queen said their goodbyes, along with Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Audrey, Chad, Dizzy, Celia, Jay, and Gil. Harry had wanted to take Uma on a tour of her new ship alone. There were still some more surprises in store for her.

As the sun set, Uma was stepping foot aboard her new ship. She didn't know what to look at first. The sails bearing her sigil. The helm made to look like an octopus. Uma made up her mind. She went to the bow and looked at the figurehead. It was her, in her transformed state. She knew immediately that Harry had carved it. She and Gil were the only ones who knew that he was a talented woodworker; self-taught, despite the lack of encouragement from his father. Normally, Harry would carve little pieces of driftwood into little figures he would leave about the docks for little kids of the Isle to find. "This must have taken you months," she said.

"I worked on it every day for nearly a year, making sure it was the perfect figurehead to grace the front of your ship." Harry crooked his finger at her, biding her to follow him. There was more he wanted to show her. He held out his hand to her, waiting for her. Last night, the finishing touches to the Captain's Cabin had been made, curtesy of Mal. She spelled the ceiling to look like they were under the ocean. The floor was painted to look like sand while her desk was carved to look like various pieces of coral cobbled together paired with her chair from the long forgotten 'chip shop'.

The first thing Uma noticed when Harry led her into the cabin was the four-poster bed. The frame had various forms of sea life; dolphins, whales, sea turtles, as well as a multitude of exotic fish. The posts looked like they were plucked from a coral reef and the detail was so exquisite. Uma was at a loss for words. She went over to the bed and sat down, sinking back into the softness. "You are amazing," she moaned in pure bliss. Being eighteen never felt quite as amazing as it did at this moment. When he didn't reply to her, she sat up, looking at him. It was the first time she noticed the small table for two, filled with food, a candle in the center, and he was holding out a chair for her. Even though she was still full from lunch, she knew she had just enough room for dessert. In front of her, a slice of Angel Food cake rested on a plate. For the public, Harry might play the fool, but for her, he was attentive, supportive, and her partner.

Sitting opposite her in the other chair, Harry sat back and savored the sight of her eating her slice of cake. In private, Uma showed her joy easier than she did when many people were around. After all, they were still children of the Isle; they played things close to the vest. It was a sign of immense trust between them when Uma showed him what she was truly feeling. She was happier than she had been in years. And he was a part of that. Everything Uma – and by extension him – had set out to do had been done. The Isle was free. The kids were no longer punished for their parents' crimes. "Best day ever?" Harry asked finally, though he knew the answer; her smile told him better than her words.

Uma finished the last bite of her cake and then set the fork down. "And it's not over yet," she replied sweetly. Getting up, she walked around the small table to stand in front of him. Uma pulled the zipper of her leather vest down, letting the garment slide down her arms. She wore one of his favorite distressed t-shirts.

Harry slid to the edge of his seat, his hands going to her hips. He placed a kiss to her abdomen, then moved up, placing a lingering kiss to the space above her heart. Her hands cupped the back of his head, her fingers threading through his black hair, curling around the strands. Picking her up effortlessly, he carried her over to the bed. This was the night they had always talked about. Both of them were eighteen. Both of them were in love. This was their happy ever after.

**MORNING:**

Uma had never really gone to sleep after she and Harry made love. Her body was teaming with magic and endorphins. She was happy beyond all belief and it was due in large part to the man lying next to her, still sound asleep. Harry was on his side, his right hand drawn up and tucked under his chin while wisps of his black hair fell across his forehead. She reached out, brushing the silky locks back, smiling as she did so. Sliding close, she kissed his brow and whispered, "I love you."

Uma left Harry to sleep while she got out of bed. She pulled on his shirt and then crept over to her desk. She sat in her chair, behind her desk, and started to study a sea chart. Adventure was calling her. The sea was in her blood and she was eager to take her ship out to the open ocean. There was a whole world for her to explore; for her crew to see. Being on the Isle, they had all felt trapped by the reality they would never leave. Then Mal finally lived up to her roots, to her word, and brought the barrier down. Freedom was sweeter than sweet. Looking back to the map, Uma closed her eyes, and then put her finger down on the parchment to let fate guide her hand. When she opened them, she saw she had chosen to head in the direction of the mermaid islands. All the books she had read said the water was so clear a sailor could see straight down to the bottom of the ocean. A broad smile broke out across her face. "Adventure, here we come."

Harry rolled over in bed, stretched, and then opened his eyes. There, at the desk, he spied Uma wearing a rueful grin. "Morning gorgeous…" he slurred, trying to shake the last tendrils of sleep. To keep from slipping back in unconsciousness, he sat up rubbing at his eyes. When he felt sufficiently awake, he opened his eyes to find his love standing by the edge of the bed. She climbed back up, straddling his lap, draping her arms over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back. They kissed slow and sweet, savoring the taste of each other.

Uma broke the kiss with a soft moan. "Good morning, handsome," she replied lovingly, stroking his face. "I hope you're ready to set sail."

Harry hugged her tighter and asked, "Has the Captain chosen a destination?"

"The Mermaid Island chain. I want to explore some of those legendary wrecks," Uma answered excitedly.

"Our crew will be here this afternoon," Harry told her after having already anticipated her desire to get underway as soon as possible.

Uma gripped Harry's jaw, squeezing gently. "You think of everything, don't you?" With her free hand, she motioned to the Captain's Cabin, to the carefully selected décor. They had each grown into their roles they had adopted on the Isle. She the Captain and he, her First Mate.

"I must anticipate your needs before you have them," Harry responded with a wink and a smile. "Within the hour," he said glancing at his little pocket watch, "provisions will start to arrive and shortly after that when our crew arrives, they will be put below decks and we can set sail."

"So… we have a little time to play then?" Uma asked, laughing wickedly.

Harry rolled her beneath him, laughing, and teased, "Aye, we do."

Afternoon came with the Wharf Rats laying in the provisions, securing the rigging, and various other tasks that came getting a ship ready to make sail. Uma was at the helm, plotting the course and working out a rotation schedule. She even wrote out small spells she could use to give them a fair wind should the need arise. For their first voyage they would be at sea for three days and three nights to reach the Mermaid Islands.

Harry made sure everything was done to Uma's exacting standards while he tried not to wonder where Gil was. He was trying not to worry that something had happened to the other member of their little squad. It was then he noticed a dinghy rowing towards the ship with only two occupants. One was Gil – much to Harry's relief – and the other was Jay. The Son of Jafar showing up was a surprise.

Gil threw the rope up to one of the Rats, trusting them to tie the line off. He climbed up the rope ladder and then stepped on to the deck. Reaching back, he offered his hand to Jay. "You're going to love this," Gil laughed.

Jay set foot on the deck and noticed the subtle sway of the ship. "Can't wait!" he chuckled nervously, wondering if he would be seasick. Up until this moment in his life, he'd kept his feet – for the most part – firmly planted on solid ground. Jay wanted adventure, however. This as the only one happening at the moment, and he would be crazy to miss out on it.

"You'll get your sea legs soon enough," Gil promised. He remembered the first time he was on a ship – a wrecked one – and he'd lost his lunch almost immediately. While others had laughed at him, Uma hadn't. She'd told him he'd be all right, and eventually he had been. Now, he could climb the rigging without so much as thinking about it.

"Captain!" Harry shouted, getting Uma's attention. "We have a new crewmember!"

Uma looked up from the chart she was studying, pinning Jay with her best Captain glare. She stepped away from the helm, walked down the steps, and crossed the deck to where the three of them stood. It's true she was the shortest one, but she had a presence that was larger than life. It's one of the reasons she was the Captain. She made a show of looking Jay up and down, sizing him up, deciding what to do with him. "Since you're new, you'll take the crows nest watch for the next twelve hours," she said, putting authority in her tone.

Jay looked confused. "Uh… where's that?" he asked. Uma, Harry, and Gill all pointed up the center mast. Jay laughed. "All right!" And then he was off and climbing up the rigging.

Uma smiled. Jay would work out just fine. Then, to Harry she asked, "Are we ready to make sail?"

"We are, Captain," Harry answered.

To Gil, Uma said, "Raise the anchor."

"Aye Captain!" Gil rushed off, grabbing others to help him turn the wheel that would bring up the anchor from the ocean floor.

Uma and Harry crossed the deck, walking up the stairs to the helm. With her hands gripping the handles, she ordered, "Set the sails and hoist the colors!" Cheers went up and the Captain smiled.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Six days at sea had been what Uma needed. True, she had gone swimming every day, exploring the waters around Auradon, but being on a ship out in the open ocean thrilled her blood. The anchor had been lowered and the crew had gone ashore to explore the islands. She and Harry were the only two left on the ship, newly named The Horizon. Uma stood by the railing, looking over the side. "The water is so clear, it's like looking through glass," she sighed happily. It was everything she thought it would be.

"Makes you want to jump, doesn't it?" Harry asked. He was feeling that urge for sure. Peering over the edge, next to Uma, he imagined what all they might find down under the sea. Then his eagerness faded marginally. He couldn't last long under water, not like Uma.

Uma felt Harry's mood shift. From inside her jacket pocket, she pulled out a necklace that she had spelled with one of her mother's long forgotten incantations. She had been waiting for this exact moment to give to him. It was a little fishhook charm made from white oak. Uma turned to him and said, "I have something for you."

"You do?" Harry asked, intrigued.

Uma showed him the necklace, the leather cord dangling on her finger. "There is no one else I'd rather have down there than you. This will give you the ability to breathe under water like me."

"I won't have tentacles, will I?" Harry inquired, his tone of voice teasing. "I don't have the body for tentacles." Uma on the other hand, she was beauty itself in her other form.

Uma laughed. How could she not? She draped the leather cord over his neck, settling the hook in the center of his chest and said, "No, you won't have tentacles, but you will make a very attractive merman."

Harry thought about that, puffing out his chest, preening like a piratical peacock. "Think I'll have a red tail?" he asked, winking at her. "Ooh, no, black and red."

"Jump in a find out," Uma challenged. "The spell activates when you're in the water." Then, she pulled off her jacket as she stepped back. Next, her hat dropped to the deck. Harry mirrored her actions.

"Jump together?" Harry asked, holding out his hand to her.

"Together," Uma confirmed, lacing her fingers with his. They climbed up on the wide railing, looking down at the water, and then looked at each other. Uma nodded and then in the next breath, she and Harry jumped into the water. The magic took hold of both of them, water swirling around them, spinning them all about. When the spell was complete, Uma opened her eyes and searched for Harry. He was a little dazed, but the magic had worked.

Harry felt like he'd been taken for a ride. He opened his eyes and he could see clearly, even breathing was strange. Water filled his mouth, but he wasn't choking, struggling for air. "That's a bit weird," he said and then laughed when he saw bubbles escape his mouth. Then Harry looked at his – for lack of a better word – tail and saw that his scales were a mixture of black and red.

Uma swam over to him, wearing a broad smile. "You feel okay?" she asked, checking him out to make sure all was well. To her, he seemed fine, but she had to be sure.

Harry paused, feeling if everything was all right. "Yeah, tip top," he answered her finally. It felt strange being under the water, of not feeling like he had to go up for air. Then, he glanced down at the fish tail, seeing the fin flicking back and forth on instinct to keep him up right.

"Are you sure?" Uma asked, arching her left eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry replied. To show her he would soon have a handle on being a merman, he used his arms to propel him into a spin. A full 180 and he was looking at her, and not the least bit dizzy. He flicked his tail back and forth idly, keeping him upright and at eye level with Uma.

Uma wrapped her arms around him. This was their first hug underwater and it wouldn't be their last. Then, because she wanted to know what it was like, she kissed him. Their first kiss under the sea. Then, their lips parted, and they laughed. They were giddy with the prospect of exploring the wrecks that no one had touched since sinking to the ocean floor.

Harry wanted to swim. "I'll race you to the wreck!" He didn't wait for her. Harry was of and swimming as fast as he could. The currents were a mixture of warm and cold. Swimming under water was an experience he never thought he would get to share with Uma; not like this. He was distracted by his thoughts when she sped by him, laughing. He swam faster, but she had more experience. That wouldn't stop him, however.

Uma could feel Harry gaining on her. She twisted, swimming backwards so she could taunt him, "You can't catch me!" Harry swiped at her, but she was too fast, propelling herself out of his reach. She laughed louder, allowing herself to be distracted. Arms wrapped around her and suddenly she and Harry were spinning, caught in a current.

When the spinning stop and Harry's vision cleared, he looked into Uma's eyes. This was the happiest he'd ever seen her in a long a time. "Looks like I hooked you," he joked.

Uma wrapped her arms around his waist, taking a moment to rest her head on his left shoulder. She could live on this moment for the rest of her life. It was perfect. She had Harry's arms around her, the sound of his heart beating in her ear, and the weights of the ocean around them. Then, something caught her eye. Uma pulled back, looking for the movement that had gained her attention. "Did you see that?" she asked, moving out of Harry's arms.

"See what?" Harry looked around, trying to find whatever it was that had piqued Uma's interest. Nothing jumped out at him.

"I don't know," Uma replied. Then with a mischievous wink, she swam off towards the closest wreck. The ship was old and covered in coral, so she was careful not to cut herself. Blood in the water would draw sharks. She wasn't in the mood to fight off any of them. The wide wooden planks of the deck had holes, whether rotted away or from a battle. One of them was large enough for her to wiggle through.

Harry was right behind Uma, following her through the hole. The jagged edges of the wood were made from an explosion. A cannonball. He'd seen the same damage on some of the old wrecks in the Isle cove. Down in the hold they saw cannons knocked over, ropes that were frayed, and cannonballs were scattered everywhere. "Someone really didn't like this ship," he commented, pulling up a lid on a barrel. Empty. At least nothing popped out at him. The last time that happened, he screamed, and Uma didn't let him live it down for an entire year.

Uma swam towards the second set of stairs that would lead them down to the lower cargo hold. Maybe there'd be something for them to get their hands on. Even as she moved closer, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. When she looked over her shoulder at Harry, he was busy inspecting the hold with a Pirates eye, searching for anything of value. She swam down to the next level and had to wiggle through a tight space. Once she was through, she called back to him, "Careful coming down, it's a tight fit!"

Harry muscled his way through the gap, but one of the timbers shifted, pinning him. The beam cut into his side, forcing him to cry out in pain. "Uma, I'm stuck…" he groaned, trying to pull himself free out of instinct. Each time he moved the edge of the post pressed harder into his side. Next thing he knew, Uma was there, and the shell she wore was glowing with her magic. The timber lifted off him and he was able to get clear. It dropped and the force of it rocked the wreck.

Uma felt lightheaded. It had been a while since she used her magic alone. Normally, it would be her and Mal pooling their power together. She'd gotten used to that. "Are you all right?" she asked as she started to inspect his side. Little tendrils of blood floated up through the water. Without thinking, Uma whipped off her shirt and tied it around his side.

Harry smirked at the way she tended to his wound. "It was nothing but a scratch, love," he said softly, caressing her cheek.

Uma scowled at him out of habit. "Blood in the water is a bad idea… love," she replied, but her demeanor softened when she saw he wasn't seriously hurt.

Harry was about to reply when he caught sight of a shadow by the porthole. "Uma…?" He pointed. It wasn't a shadow. It was a big, red tentacle.

"Oh… crap… Guess now we know why Triton packed up all his people and moved," Uma said sarcastically.

"Not the time for attitude," Harry quietly scolded her.

Uma took a quick glance around the hold to see if there was any way they could escape. At first glance, she didn't see anything. Then her attention was directed back to the large tentacle. The ship started to shift back and forth. She made another sweep of the hold and this time her eyes caught sight of a latch. Without a word to Harry, she set off for the small hatch knowing that her First Mate would follow her. She raced over to the latch, lifted the bolt, and tugged with all her might to open the small door leading to a smuggler's hold.

Harry wasted no time in helping Uma pry open the door. Together they got it open and swam inside to find another hole in the hull of the ship. Luck was with them the exit was unobstructed by a tentacle. He made for the opening only to realize Uma wasn't with him. Turning around, he saw her investigating a corner of the small hold. It was a chest of gold, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds. The sights of it nearly made him forget that they were presently in danger from some giant sea monster. Then, all at once, the chest started to glow. Harry looked at Uma, seeing she had her eyes clothes, her mouth was moving, chanting a silent spell, and her seashell necklace was glowing. "Do we really have time for this?" he asked quickly. The ship shifted again.

Uma shrank the chest of treasure. They were pirates, after all. No amount of Fairy Godmother's goodness classes would wipe away every aspect of their villainous nature. "It's a shame to leave it here," she replied, picking up the small chest to put in her bag.

"We need an escape more than we need a payday," Harry pointed out, looking around the smaller hold. A few of the planks were splintered, but they would have to pry it open more if they were to escape.

Uma risked a glance at him. "Really? Those words just came out of your mouth?" she asked sarcastically. This time the tentacles that had been probing the ship lashed out, knocking the vessel violently. Uma fell into Harry, both of them tumbling through the water towards the small hole. "Yup! Time to go!"

Together they started to pry up the water rotted board of the hull. Splinters broke away in their hands, but they didn't stop. They had to get out before the giant sea monster ate them. The would be a terrible way for their story to end.

Harry pulled free a large piece of wood, finally opening up the hole enough for them to squeeze through. "All right, get through, I'll be right behind you," he said in a rush, his words running together.

Uma wiggled though the hole, feeling the edges of the planks scraping against the scales at her waist. Once she was through, she reached through, motioning for Harry to follow her. She swam back from the opening and scanned the area for approaching tentacles. It was then she saw a cave opening big enough for them, not a sea monster. "Come on! Follow me!" she ordered, darting off towards the cave. Uma felt more than saw Harry following her.

The mouth of the cave was dark, giving Harry a moment of crippling fear. He hated small dark spaces, but he continued to follow after Uma, and as she reached back to take his hand light from her seashell necklace illuminated the passage they were in. Then, through the water, they heard a roar, planks splintering, and a loud crash. Harry looked at Uma and held her hand a little tighter. "What is this place?" he asked in a hushed whisper. It was creeping him out more than the tentacle monster.

"I'm not sure," Uma answered. They stayed closer together, the further up the tunnel they swam. It was starting to open up a bit and she could see that there was a pocket of air, possibly a cavern.

Harry moved in front of Uma, going the rest of the way, so he could check things out and make sure it was safe for her. She would hate it, but he wasn't going to let her get hurt. The top of his head rose out of the water and at first expected more danger, but what he found was an empty cavernous space that looked to have belonged to someone at one time. Ducking back down he said to Uma, "All clear. Looks like it's been abandoned for quite some time."

Something about this place seemed familiar to Uma, but she couldn't put her finger on it. They pulled themselves up on the ledge; she using her magic and Harry removing his enchanted fish hook. The water swirled around their legs and the next second they had legs and were completely dry. Uma happened to glance up and see a symbol carved into the stone. Standing up, she got closer to it and saw that it was the symbol of her mother. Automatically, she backed away from it.

Harry went to her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My mother used to live here," Uma whispered.

"Do you want to leave?" Harry asked, pulling her back against him.

"We can't go back the way we came, not with the giant monster out there," Uma muttered to herself. She looked round the cave again, her eyes having adjusted to the darkness. There was a crevasse in the wall. "Let's try this way," she whispered. They stepped carefully; Uma was mindful of any residual traps her mother might have left behind. On a good day, Ursula the Sea Witch couldn't be trusted. Not even by her own daughter.

Harry went ahead of Uma, as he was wont to do when he wanted to give her time to settle her nerves. This place was unnerving her. He squeezed into the fissure, thankful that they hadn't had a big breakfast. "It looks like it opens up after a few feet," he called back.

Uma hesitated. But then, Harry's hand was reaching out to her and she smiled, placing hers in his grip. There was nothing they couldn't overcome if they were together. She squeezed into it, not bothering to argue with him about being the one to follow. This place, even having belonged to her mother, she felt they were in no danger. "I think this was an early lair for my mother," she said.

"Oh yeah," Harry muttered. The way a head narrowed, and he had to suck it in, making himself as thin as possible. "Uma, give me a push, will ya!"

"Sure," Uma said, putting her hands on his bicep. She loved Harry's arms. They were strong and they made her feel safe when they were around her. She gave him a shove and fell out of the fissure, falling to the ground with a laugh.

Harry got up and said, "Let help you. It's a bit slippery." Reaching back into the crevasse, he took hold of her. Though, he didn't need to pull very hard. She slipped through and into his arms. "Now, this is where I like you," he crooned, swaying back and forth lightly.

"Funny, it's where I like to be too," Uma replied giving him a saucy wink. He was about to lean down, to steal a kiss from her when she looked up the stone stairs. There was a thin shaft of light. She patted his chest and then pointed up. "We'll have fun later. Right now, let's explore." This time, she led the way. Her heels clicked on each stone step as they raced up towards the day light.

Harry ran after Uma, careful to keep her in sight. They were in new territory, a new island, and it was exciting. While giving into the exhilaration, he lost sight of her. He picked up the pace, bursting out into the light, nearly crashing into her. The sight before them stole his ability to speak. They were standing in a veritable paradise; exotic plants bloomed by the thousands, a waterfall was off in the distance, and a little lagoon. "Your mum had good taste in where to live," Harry murmured.

"Yeah…" Uma whispered. This place had to be before she turned evil, back when she was young and innocent. She could hardly stand to think of her mother – let alone when she was young. It hurt. Uma tried to remember that her mother wasn't always a monster. None of their parents were – well, except Maleficent. Dragon's thought differently than other people.

"Looks like there's a path through the trees," Harry said, taking her hand. "Should we see where it goes?"

"I'm game!" Uma laughed.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

The days adventure had brought Uma and Harry back to their crew and then back to the ship. Uma had harry sitting on the edge of the table with his shirt off, so she could tend his wound. The scratch wasn't serious, but she would find peace of mind once it was mended. Dropping the rag, she held her hands close to it, and then started to chant a healing spell.

Harry angled his head, enthralled with the sight of his rapidly healing wound. "Where did you learn that?" he asked after she was finished. His left hand rubbed at his skin in utter wonderment of Uma's magical ability. Of course, she was a magical creature. She used magic like he breathed the air.

"Fairy Godmother has taken to teaching me and Mal. Besides her, we're the only other two around who can use magic," Uma asked and winked at him.

"Have I told you lately how lucky I am that I have you?" Harry asked, winking playfully at her. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, testing just how well healed he was. Uma was a miracle to his life practically from the first moment they met.

"Everyday," Uma replied. She stood up and draped her arms over his shoulder. "When I think about where my life has led me, where I'm still heading, one thing is always constant and it's you. You're always there by my side, keeping me strong. When I think about the future, I think about how I'm going to spend it with you."

Harry didn't reply. He didn't have to. All he did was press his lips to her brow and smile. They were each other's happy ending and greatest adventure.

THE END


End file.
